Misleading Ashes
by venom one
Summary: Hermione becomes the new DADA teacher 4 years after Hogwarts.But aside from the fact that she thinks she's safe,things aren't always as they seem.There are new and more powerful enemies after her, inculding some professors.FULL LENGTH SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Prologue: Bloody nightmare....

REAL SUMMARY!: Hermione becomes the new DADA teacher (who would've guessed?) 4 years after departing Hogwarts. But aside from the fact that she thinks she's safe, things aren't always as they seem, and neither are people. There are new and more powerful enemies after her.along with some professors. Even after Voldemort's death, is the wizard community safe after all? Includes confusing loves triangles, spies, death, and LOTS of Dark Arts.  
  
Genre: Mystery, Romance, Angst  
  
A/N!: Eeep! I totally just got this idea today and HAD to write it. All these little things started flitting through me head and I wrote them down on paper while my aunt and uncle were over (ya. I'm not a very good host.) Anywayz.. I'm hoping to make this pretty long and already have tons of ideas and a story plot.  
  
Please R/R and I will luv you for it!  
  
*Prologue: Bloody Nightmare.*  
  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." the sermon seemed to go on forever. Hermione sat in the front row. Hands in clenched in her lap, she looked around nervously. Someone else had stepped up to the podium. A head of silver-blonde caught her eye.  
  
"The war against Voldemort took its toll on us. Many gave up their lives to help free us from."  
  
Hermione stopped listening and glanced around the crowd again. The many familiar faces were now filled with sorrow and mourning. Most were crying. But Hermione still couldn't help but feel paranoid.  
  
Quite worrying! A voice told her. There's no one here but your friends. Remember: He's dead. You killed him. You're safe. Everyone's safe now...  
  
That reassuring thought calmed her a bit. Though little. She returned back to the reality when she heard her named mentioned. She didn't remember volunteering to speak.  
  
"We all owe greatest thanks to our beloved Miss Granger," the speaker was Dumbledore this time. Hermione felt herself freeze. All faces were turned to her, many we smiling. She heard clapping coming from somewhere. Everything seemed to be so distant. She felt a hand lightly pat her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright Miss Granger, you've done a good job," he said.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. She was still getting used to the fact that he was being nice to her. It seemed everyone was. But he had changed so much since the fall of the Dark Lord. Almost as if a major burden had been lifted from him and he had started over with a new life.  
  
"Thank you, Severus. But really I don't deserve all this praise," she said, motioning to the dying applause.  
  
"Nonsense," he said, placing his hand back in his lap and standing up. Hermione looked around. Many people were standing along with him and a slow trickle of black was making its way towards the row of caskets. She got up slowly and grabbed the bundle of flowers next to her. Making her way toward the one casket that didn't have a swarm of people around it. It only had one other visitor. She looked down at the gold lettering.  
  
Lucius Malfoy 1957-2001  
  
He was one of the few Death Eaters whose body was found intact. She turned to the man standing beside her. He was staring down at the casket with a look of dread on his face.  
  
"Your speech was beautiful Mal.." she corrected herself, "Draco.."  
  
"I..I just wonder what it would have been like to grow up in a loving family. What would it had been like if he hadn't been a..a Death Eater," he said, not looking at her for fear of what she would see. He looked around finally as if he didn't belong there.  
  
"It's alright, Draco. Everything is going to be okay," someone had come up behind them and planted their hand on top of his.  
  
"I hope so, Gin," he said, looking back at her. Hermione felt oddly out of place.  
  
Ginny leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed profusely.  
  
"I..I think I should be going know," he said, still red. Ginny shrugged and, after giving Hermione a big hug, turned to leave also.  
  
Hermione slowly made her way to the other casket she wanted to visit. She looked down at it sadly, holding back tears. As she set the flowers down a voice came from behind her.  
  
"It's so sad isn't it?" it said. She looked down at the tiny writing in front of her again. But this time it wasn't stating Lucius' death but someone else's.  
  
Arthur & Molly Weasley May God rest their souls. 1954-2001  
  
She gulped. Ron had taken it the worst. He had refused to speak for weeks. And now spoke every once and a while, only to answer or ask questions.  
  
"But professor," Hermione said, turning around, "it shouldn't have been them; it should've been me,"  
  
"I know you have your doubts, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling down at her, "but try to be happy about what their death brought, they died to save you. To save everyone,"  
  
She looked down forlornly, letting a tear fall down on the name 'Weasley'.  
  
"Yes, professor,"  
  
"Oh, and I've been meaning to talk to you, Miss Granger...." he said slowly.  
  
"What about? She asked, curiously.  
  
"About you becoming a professor. We need someone to fill for Defense Against the Dark Arts and you seem to be very qualified for the job," he said lightly. Hermione thought for a moment. She didn't have anything else. She didn't even have a home now..  
  
"I..I'd love to professor," he held up a hand to stop her.  
  
"Please, if we are going to be colleagues, call me Albus,"  
  
"All right..Albus," it seemed awkward to call him that.  
  
"I've also been in contact with Remus. Trying to convince him to come back and teach. We need a Transfiguration teacher since.." his voice trailed off and a look of grief replaced the twinkle in his eyes. It was obviously still hard for him to talk about Minerva's death.  
  
"Has he said yes yet?" she asked, steering off the topic of their former teacher and friend.  
  
"Not yet, but I think he's starting to lean towards it," he said, smiling a little. "Hopefully, everything will be back to normal," as normal as it ever was.  
  
"I...I hope so professor,"  
  
*****  
  
The cold was intense. Probably more than it had been for the past couple weeks. Three dark weeks. That's when it had all really started. The plague of Death Eaters had approach the one stronghold of the wizard community. Hogwarts.  
  
With it being four years since she had left Hogwarts, Hermione had not been there at the time. She sat at her desk by her window looking out at the gray sky. Oh, how things had began going down hill for her and everyone. Voldemort had gained an enormous amount of power over the past year. She looked down at the desk. Tears clouded her vision. Everything had gotten so damn complicated.  
  
She heard a faint tapping on the window and looked up again. There was a small owl outside of it. She opened the latch to let it in. It hooted softly, leaving a letter in front of her before flying through the window again. It wasn't too thick and the writing looked very hurried but none-the- less in Dumbledore's hand. Curiously, she broke the seal and pulled out a tiny letter. The writing on this also seemed to be rushed. He eyes flicked over it, trying to take in the words.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
You are to operate to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry immediately after reading this. All other ways of communicating have been shut off. Even by ways of the Order. Please, come prepared for the worst for it is finally happened. I will not need to explain any further. All aid is needed.  
  
-Albus Dumbledore Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Hermione gasped, dropping the letter in to her lap. Now. It was all going to take place now. She could just sense what was happening. She had to get there as soon as possible. She ran to her wardrobe and threw on her scarlet robes. On the chest was a golden crest of a phoenix. Over a year ago she had known the dangers of joining the Order. But it didn't matter. What use were all her brains if she wasn't able to use them? After making sure she had her wand, Hermione stared at her room. It may be her last time she would see it. She ran over to her dresser and threw open her drawer trying to hurry. Inside it laid a few personal belongings. On top of a pair of socks lay a small picture. She looked at the two dentists smiling, holding their 18-year-old daughter. Just graduated from Hogwarts. It had been the last time she had seen them. She remembered returning home that day from the grocer. She had stopped dead in her tracks, dropping her bags; a loaf of bread rolling down the street. Her house was dancing in flames. She looked around her. The whole block was incinerated. She ran to the gathering pile of ashes, tears rolling down to her robes.  
  
"Mother! Father!" she had gasped. Ignoring the flames she ran into the house. Towards her parents bedroom. She let out a cry, seeing them strewn out on the floor. A puddle of blood. Flames threatening to engulf them. Hermione ran to their bodies. There was something faint on their forehead. She tried to make it out. The Dark Mark.  
  
"No!" she cried..  
  
Hermione pried herself from the memory, dropped the picture into her pocket, and Apparated.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione found herself in front of Hogwarts. Students and teacher were running everywhere. People were screaming, crying. There were numerous curses and spells being shouted but Hermione couldn't tell whom they were from. Flames caught her eyes again. Tapestries were on fire. She saw many she knew.and some she didn't. Someone ran up to her, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Hermione! Come on, we have to hurry....they're everywhere.." it was Harry. He was wearing deep red robes just like hers. But he was also drenched in blood. A large gash on his shoulder. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Harry, what on earth happened to you?" she asked, following him.  
  
"That doesn't matter.... Come on!" Hermione heard a scream come from somewhere behind her. She turned around, afraid of what she'd see. She knew who it was..  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Ginny was cornered. Two Death Eaters were approaching her. Hermione saw someone run over there. To join the Death Eaters or to save Ginny she wasn't sure.  
  
"Harry, we have to go help her!" she said prying from his grasp.  
  
"It's alright, Malfoy's got her," he said calmly.  
  
"What?! Are you crazy!" she screeched.  
  
"He's switched sides,"  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked turning back around to see Draco run in front of Ginny, his wand pointed at the Death Eaters. He yelled something and red light erupted from his wand, killing both of them. He smiled and turned back to Ginny to help her up.  
  
"But, why did he switch?" Hermione asked, stopping to throw a curse at an approaching Death Eater.  
  
"I think it was because of Gin," Harry said, pointing at them. Hermione didn't have time to register what he had said. "Come on, do something.. anything,"  
  
"Alright I.."  
  
She screamed. Something large hit her arm. Piercing white light. She looked around for the curse's owner. It was Lucius.  
  
"You silly Mudblood.." he raised his wand. Hermione brought hers to meets his. Harry wasn't with her anymore. Lucius acted first. Hermione was thrown back against a wall. He had hit her arm again. He was just going to toy with her..before killing.  
  
Hermione saw something in front of her. Red. She looked up into the faces of Arthur and Molly Weasley. They were trying to help her up. Arthur turned to Lucius. But it was too late. A flash of green light engulfed the two of them and they collapsed to the ground.  
  
"No!" Hermione screamed. Lucius stood over them.  
  
"Your dead, Weasley," he said smiling. He turned back to Hermione. She fumbled for her wand. Another green light flashed and this time Lucius toppled to the floor. Someone stood next to him, looking down at his body. Hermione gasped.  
  
"And now you're dead..father,"  
  
It was Draco. Ginny was at his side clutching his arm. She stared down at her parents in shock before giving out a small whimper and burying her face into Draco's shoulder. He rubbed her back with one hand and extended the other to Hermione.  
  
"Come on, get up. It's filthy down there, you can barely see you under all that rubbish," Hermione still wasn't about believe what she was seeing. Malfoy..being nice..to her. And comforting Ginny. It was all too much. She grabbed his hand anyway and he pulled her up off the ground.  
  
"We wouldn't want you dying on us now would we, Granger?" he said with an awkward smile before turning around to do more fighting. Ginny followed him, glancing once more at her dead parents.  
  
Hermione started running to the next room, which happened to the great hall. Someone stepped in front of her blocking her way. She squinted to see who it was and barely made out a face behind the mask.  
  
Wormtail...  
  
He extended a glittering hand at her. It seemed to be shacking. Hermione extended her wand at him. He didn't seem to be armed.  
  
"Accio!" he said. Hermione stared in shock as her wand flew to his metal hand. But how did he do it?  
  
He smirked, taking her wand in both of his hands and snapping it in half. Hermione's mouth fell open. That had been her only wand for the past ten years. And now it was gone. Right in the middle of battle. She was unarmed.  
  
She looked around frantically. What was she going to do? She saw a body laying feet away from her. Still clutching its wand. She quickly ran over to it and paused.  
  
Professor McGonagall.  
  
Taking a deep breath Hermione picked up her wand and turned back to Wormtail. He was still sneering at her.  
  
"Your little friend seems to be having fun.." he said to her. Hermione gave him a puzzled look. She glanced over his shoulder. She saw Harry. Someone was advancing on him. She struggled for breath...Voldemort.  
  
"Harry!" she cried out. He looked in her direction, still backing up. He tripped and fell to the ground. Voldemort was laughing, getting closer to him by the second. She clapped her hand over her mouth and started running in his direction. Wormtail caught her.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled, drawing Minerva's wand and pointing it at him.  
  
"Conjunctive!" blue light shot out of her wand and hit him in the face. His eyes went blank.  
  
"My..my eyes! I can't see!" he squeaked. He swiveled his head around blindly stretching his hands out in front of him.  
  
"You witch!"  
  
"That's right. I'm not a Mudblood, I'm a witch.." she pushed him aside and ran to the other room. Harry was backed up in a corner. His wand was on the ground in front of him. Too far to reach.  
  
"Ah..and this is how the famous Harry Potter meets his end. Your friends can't help you now. Neither can your mother.." Voldemort was looking down at Harry, an evil glint in his eyes. Harry was trying to buy time.  
  
"You'll never beat us, Voldemort. Even if you kill me, what good will it do? They'll still be after you. And good will get you in the end," he said squinting his eyes. Hermione couldn't take it any more. She ran as fast as she could and came to a stop. Right between Harry and Voldemort. She heard Harry gasp.  
  
"Hermione no!" he hissed, "Get out of here now!" She looked back at him. His eyes were pleading.  
  
"No Harry, you've been through too much. I won't let it happen again. I won't let him hurt you,"  
  
"Hermione.."  
  
"NO!"  
  
She turned back to Voldemort. He had a slightly amused look on his face.  
  
She had to do this. For Harry. For Ron. Her parents. The Weasleys. For wizards everywhere.  
  
She pulled her wand out in front her, shaking.  
  
"And now you die, Voldemort. A long awaited death," she said softly, but with power.  
  
"A Mudblood. A Mudblood killing me? The most powerful wizard in the world?" he was laughing. A high pitched laughter that rang deep into her eardrums and made her want to curl up in some corner and die.  
  
She kept her wand steady. She had to do this.... Hermione mustered up all her strength and training. Focusing everything into the tip of her wand.  
  
"Avada Kedevra!" she yelled. Green painful light emerged from her wand. Shooting out at Voldemort, engulfing him in the glow. The light was sucked into him and he still stood there. Pleasure dancing in his eyes. Hermione back up, almost running into Harry.  
  
"No..." she gasped. It didn't work....  
  
Voldemort smiled with malice. Suddenly, he too gave a shocked expression. His hands went to his chest. Light breaking through his scaly skin. He let out a penetrating scream. Hermione threw her arms over her face just as an explosion of green ran through the castle. The whole place seemed to shake. She could almost hear the walls cracking and tumbling. A gust of wind with the power of a hurricane ran through the room almost knocking her to the ground.  
  
And suddenly...it was over.  
  
She looked around. Everything was in ruins. The walls were still up but there was furniture and paintings scattered around the room. Doors were ripped off their hinges. Some people were standing, others were lying dead under all the debris.  
  
Hermione looked in front of her where Voldemort had been standing. He wasn't there. Instead, a small pile of ashes lay at her feet, red smoke pouring from them.  
  
Ashes. Something wasn't registering in Hermione brain. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust....  
  
Everything fell silent. The whole world seemed to be holding its breath. Was it....over? All the remaining Death Eaters had stopped and were staring opened mouth at the scene in front of them.  
  
Hermione looked down at the ground in front of her. Not realizing how hard she was breathing. She clutched her wand in her hand. Her face was blank.  
  
"Hermione...what was that?" Harry asked. Hermione slowly turned to him.  
  
"I'm... I'm not sure..." she heard a voice and turned back around. The Death Eater were leering at her.  
  
"Well find you Granger. We won't stop until you dead..." one of them said slowly. Hermione didn't respond. Suddenly, the Death Eaters vanished. Disapparated.  
  
It had all happened moths ago. The reality ended there.... but this kept going.  
  
Hermione found herself surrounded by dark figures. Looming over her. Hissing at her. She shrieked and backed up but they were closing in.  
  
"Well find you..."  
  
"You'll never be safe. Not even at Hogwarts... you'll pay..."  
  
Tears started flowing from her.  
  
"No, please don't hurt me..." she cried out. They didn't leave.  
  
"Hermione..." they were getting closer. "Hermione..."  
  
"No! Leave me alone!" she screamed in anguish.  
  
"HERMIONE!" she felt hands on her shoulders. Someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes. The figures were gone. Replaced by two sets of eyes. Her vision started to clear. But she was still crying.  
  
Honey-colored eyes looked down at her concerned, then shifted their gaze back to the black pair.  
  
"What do you think happened to her, Severus?" he said. Severus looked back at him.  
  
"I'm...not sure. It must've been a nightmare..."  
  
Hermione sat up, sobbing. A pair of hands were on hers.  
  
"Hermione, it's okay. You fell asleep. It was only a nightmare...that's all," he said.  
  
"No Remus...it--it was more than that. It was horrible. I--I was having a flash back or--or something. Back to that-that day. Only it was worse...much, much worse," she said, choking on tears. She felt arms go around her. This time they were Severus' that time.  
  
"It's okay, nothing's going to happen," he said, getting up. Hermione looked around. Somehow, she had come to be on the ground. Remus was still kneeling next to her. The other professors were looking on with great concern.  
  
"I can't believe I fell asleep during a faculty meeting. But...it was just so..." she put her head in her hands. Remus looked at her. His eyes moved to her right arm. To the scar she had received the day she had fought Voldemort. The one Lucius had given her. He frowned. It was bleeding. Bleeding. Wounds don't bleed when it's four months old. He shook his head and decided not to alert Hermione just yet. She might not be able to handle it.  
  
"It's alright Hermione," he said again. "It's all over now..."  
  
Little did he know that it wasn't over yet. It had only just begun.  
  
A/N!!!: Eeeppp! Hope that was good. Sorry if it seemed a little rushed. It was only the prologue. To get you into the story and all. Everything really begin in the next chappie. Oh, and just so you know. Thought whole thing that was after the funeral....that was her dream/flash back. Just, I have NO clue how to make italics on this site. I'm too much of an idiot. Well, R/R! Next chapter's coming soon! Oh, and if I made any mistakes someone please tell me.. 


	2. Until You're Dead.....

A/N!: Thank you, thank you to those ppl that reviewed. I send you hug and kisses. I started writing this the day after I posted the first chapter... well, the prologue anywayz. Just so you know. This isn't going to be HG/RL just yet. That's why in the summary it says there are "confusing love triangles" but I assure you it will turn out that way.  
  
Chapter One: Until you're dead...  
  
"Now, when you're trying to perform a Patronus you need to fully concentrate on a single happy memory. It has to be you're only train of thought," she looked around at the seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Most seemed intent on hearing what she had to say.  
  
"I want everyone to close their eyes and think about the happiest moment you can come up with," The students all closed their eyes. After a few minutes some had smiles plastered on their faces.  
  
"All right, everyone done?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Several students nodded.  
  
"So, would anyone like for me to demonstrate?" A few murmurs came from them.  
  
"Okay. Now, you have to chant 'Expecto Patronum' over and over until it works. Keeping your wand steady. Once you get really good at it, you'll only have to say the words once,"  
  
She turned to her right and looked at the coat wrack.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" silver light burst from her wand, forming a giant tiger that pounded its way across the room. It stopped and looked around, not finding a Dementor.  
  
"This is a Patronus," she said, looking over at it. The students stared in awe. It growled and disappeared. One of the students raised her hands.  
  
"Yes, Miss Thomas?" Dean's little sister looked at her.  
  
"Isn't this really advanced magic? Why are we doing it?"  
  
"Yes it is, and that's why I'm only teaching it to the seventh years. You see, nowadays you have to be prepared. I didn't master this defense until last year. And I promise you; I wish I had learned it sooner. People especially needed it during the Dark Times," as she said this a Ravenclaw's hand flew up.  
  
"So, exactly how did you defeat You-Know-Who? I mean, Harry Potter's famous and all for banishing him... but you killed him,"  
  
"Now Mr. Seta, I really don't want to get into that right now,"  
  
Another student spoke up. This time a Gryffindor.  
  
"Is it true that you have a scar because one of the Dark Lords henchman cursed you, and it still bleeds?"  
  
Hermione's hand flew to her right arm. She didn't want to talk about all of this on her first day.  
  
"I wouldn't call him a henchmen per se," she said slowly.  
  
"Who was it...you know, that did it to you?"  
  
Hermione was really getting annoyed now.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy," she said, through clenched teeth.  
  
The students whispered to each other in surprise. Hermione wanted to get back to teaching.  
  
"Alright, we're not talking about this anymore. End of subject," she tried to continue the lesson.  
  
"Now, when you first try a..." one of the students raised their hand again.  
  
"Yes Mr. Johnson?" she asked, her hands on her hips again.  
  
"Uh, it's time to go...class is over," he said. Hermione looked down at her watch. Class WAS over...  
  
"All right, you guys are excused..." the students started stuffing their books back in their bags. She put her hand up.  
  
"But first, I would like to explain your homework," she said, with a slight smile. The students groaned.  
  
"Your assignment is to do an essay on exactly how a Patronus works and what a dementor is... in full detail. It has to be at least 2 feet in length..." more groaning, "And I don't want you writing gigantic just to take up space. Because I know people do that," she thought of Harry and Ron and the many times they had tried to pull that off. She smiled and added, "You'll hand it in next Monday,"  
  
"But professor Granger, it's the first day of school! We CAN'T have homework!"  
  
Hermione made it look like she was thinking for a moment. The seventh years seemed hopeful.  
  
"Yes you can," she said smiling, their faces fell. "I'm the teacher, you're the students. I assign the homework; you do it...even on the first day... NOW, you may leave,"  
  
The students started shuffling out the door.  
  
"Have a nice day!" she called after them, "And remember... I want the essays on Monday!" She watched as the last student shut the door behind him.  
  
"That wasn't bad," she said to herself. She walked over to her desk and sat down. She had a free period so she started working on the writing prompt she was going to assign the first years she had next. After a few moments there was a knock on the door. She wondered who it could be. Probably another student coming to complain about the essay.  
  
"Come in!" her voice rang. She didn't look up from her papers as the door creaked open.  
  
"I know you don't like having...oh, hey. I didn't know it was you," she had gazed up just then to see not a student but Severus.  
  
"Good morning to you too. I heard you gave out homework today...I thought I was the only one that did that," he said smiling. He may have become considerably nicer, but Severus was still his strict old self when it came to teaching.  
  
"Well, not anymore," she grinned. He sat down in a chair at the front of her desk and folded his hands in his lap.  
  
"So, how was it?" he asked.  
  
"You mean my first class? It was okay. I was just getting in to the Patronus Charm," she said.  
  
"Already,"  
  
"It's never too early to be prepared..."  
  
Severus sat back and crossed his arms. "So, how 'bout going and getting a Butterbeer later today to celebrate your first year teaching? My treat," he offered. Hermione thought for a moment. Since she had finished all her lesson plans through January, she didn't have much else to do.  
  
"Alright, that would be nice,"  
  
"Oh, and I have the gillyweed you wanted," he said, reaching into his front pocket and pulling out a small package. "Might I ask what you're using it for?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I have something planned for the fifth years next week and we're going to need it. You can come and watch if you'd like,"  
  
"I'll think about it,"  
  
There was a small tapping at the window. Hedwig was sitting on the ledge waiting to be let in.  
  
"Oh! A letter from Harry!" she said, jumping up to open the window. Severus looked over at it and stood up.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to your reading," he said.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later," Hedwig was now perched on a desk, clicking her beak affectionately.  
  
"You too," and with that he left. Hermione grabbed the letter the snowy owl had dropped and opened it.  
  
Hey Mione! (Harry was never formal)  
  
How's you're first day been? (Hermione sighed, "Again?") Though, I'm not sure if it still is your first day and everything. I'm sorry if I got you during a lesson or meeting or something... anyways, we all miss you a lot and hope you're going to come visit during the holidays. Ron still isn't talking much. I've tried to cheer him up but he still refuses to. Ginny and (it looked like he had scratched out 'Malfoy') Draco seem fairly happy. And no, he hasn't done anything to her yet, I know what you're thinking. I think he might have really changed, oddly enough. Well, I'm supposed to be de-gnoming the garden. I'm over at the Borrow helping out since...well, you know... and Ron doesn't want to do anything. Though, I think it would help him take his mind off of things and such. So, I send all my love (Hermione knew Ginny had forced him to say that because it looked like his quill had been struggling) and you know Ron does too, although he doesn't say it.  
  
Write back as soon as possible...  
  
-HJP  
  
Hermione smiled and after a moment of thinking, grabbed a piece or parchment and began writing.  
  
Dear "HJP",  
  
My "first day" was pretty uneventful so far, but still enjoyable. Except for the fact that I kept getting asked questions about Voldemort by the seventh years. I jumped right into defense by starting them out with the Patronus Charm. I haven't finished teaching them yet so they didn't get a try at it. And I made sure that I gave them homework, an essay that'll be due Monday. Was I too harsh? Well, I hope you're taking care of yourself and Ron too. He really needs you right now. And I know you don't want me to worry but keep an extra eye out for Ginny, she doesn't have her parents to watch her anymore, I know she's all grown up but I still care about her. I love hearing from you and tell everyone I said hi and for them to write also. Maybe Ron'll at least say something on paper. Well, I have a writing prompt I need to finish so I think I'll be going. I'll keep you posted on anything new going on at Hogwarts in later letters. But for now I have to be saying good-bye.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
She thought for a moment before adding:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
It seemed to add the finishing touch. She folded it up and gave it back to Hedwig who hooted and soared back through the open window. She smiled and returned to her work.  
  
She was almost done when something else dropped onto the desk. Hermione looked up just in time to see another owl take off through the window, obviously not expecting a reply.  
  
"Another one? I wonder who this could be from," she said curiously. She picked up the parchment and opened it.  
  
WE WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD...  
  
Hermione stared down at it. Its small statement had her lost for words. She felt that she needed to tell someone about all the things that had been happening lately. Professor Dumbledore would be good. She quickly got up and excited her office. Just as she was shutting the door Remus walked by, a stack of paper in his arms.  
  
"Well, Hello professor. How's your first day been going?" he asked, smiling.  
  
Why does everyone have to ask me that? She thought. First Severus and Harry. Now Remus...  
  
"What about your first day Remus?" she asked instead of answering him.  
  
He held up a finger. "Ah, but technically, this isn't my first day. I did teach here 8 years ago..." he paused.  
  
"Ooh, that does make me sound old doesn't it?" he said, grinning. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I don't think it does," she said. He looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"You never answered me...how was it?"  
  
Her face fell.  
  
"It...it was great. Couldn't be better," he nodded and turned to leave. There didn't seem to be any reason to lie to him so she kept going.  
  
"No, it hasn't been good..." she blurted out. He looked back at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow and came to a stop.  
  
"Somebody's after me. I...I think the want me dead," she started telling him about what the Death Eaters had said and all the nightmares she'd been having. "And just now...I got this," she thrust the letter out to him. He took it and looked down at the words.  
  
"Hermione, is this the only one you've received?" he asked, pealing his eyes away from the writing.  
  
"Yes, I've only gotten one," she heard something flutter above her and another note dropped into her hands. She opened it reluctantly.  
  
SOONER OR LATER WE'LL FIND YOU...  
  
She glanced up at Remus. "Make that two," she gulped. He frowned and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We'll get to the bottom of this. I'll see about setting up a meeting with the Headmaster. How's that?"  
  
She nodded. "Thank you, Remus," he looked down at his watch.  
  
"Oh, I have a class to be going to. So I'll see you at lunch. And if you have any questions or need anything you can always come to me," he paused. "Well, goodbye then,"  
  
"Goodbye Remus," she said as he headed down the hall to the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
******  
  
Lunch quickly approached and Hermione made her way down to the great hall. Of course, she was early, so not many people were there yet. She took her spot at the Head Table, which, ironically enough, was right between Severus and Remus. She was rather fond of the seating arrangements.  
  
She sat down and Remus flashed her a smile.  
  
"Have you got anymore?" he asked quietly. Hermione looked over at him and then turned her gaze to the plate in front of her.  
  
"Yes," she muttered. Remus looked worried. He bit his lip.  
  
"How many?"  
  
She sighed. "Seven," his eyes grew wider.  
  
"Seven?" he asked with emphasis. She nodded.  
  
"So that would make a total of..."  
  
She finished his sentence. "Nine," he whistled. "And they've all been the same..short and to the point..."  
  
"Wow...well, I didn't have time to talk to Dumbledore yet. And now that I think of it, it would probably be best if you came with me. You know, to explain things,"  
  
She nodded and wasn't surprised when her plate suddenly became full of food and her goblet filled with pumpkin juice. She turned to Severus who was seated to her left.  
  
"So, when were we going to be leaving?" she asked him. He looked down at her.  
  
"Well, I have some lesson plans to go over so how about seven?" She looked down at here plated and moved her fork to a piece of boiled chicken.  
  
"That fine but I have one tiny question," she said, her eyes meeting his.  
  
"Uh...what would that be?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if someone else could come," Severus looked either shocked or put out, Hermione wasn't sure.  
  
"Who?" he said slowly. She toyed around with some pasta.  
  
"I was thinking about Remus coming with us," something met Severus' eyes. He obviously still wasn't on good terms Remus. "He's been really helpful lately and I think he deserves to get out and relax," Severus seemed to be thinking for a moment.  
  
"All right," he agreed gradually. She smiled before turning back to Remus.  
  
"Hey, Remus?"  
  
"Wha?" he asked, mouth full of chicken. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go to the Three Broomsticks with me and Severus tonight. Because...oh no!" someone had bumped into her arm causing her to knock over her goblet. Its contents spilled all over the table.  
  
"Darn it!" she said, thinking it wouldn't be good to swear. She pulled out her wand and cleaned up the table.  
  
"I so sorry Miss Granger," it was Dumbledore. He had been walking by and hit her arm. "Here, let me take care of that," he set the tip of his wand in her empty goblet and soon it was filled with liquid again.  
  
"Oh, thank you professor,"  
  
"Always a pleasure," he said, something odd glittered in his eyes. Hermione didn't pay attention to it.  
  
"So, what time would that be?" Remus asked. She looked over at him and almost lost her train of thought.  
  
"Oh, right. Um...seven o'clock," he sat back in his chair.  
  
"All right, I'll be there,"  
  
"Good, then it's a date!" she said, before downing the whole of her drink.  
  
******  
  
Hermione looked at the first year Slytherins wondering if any of them would be as bad as the ones she had known. She knew she wasn't supposed to take sides or anything. But what was she going to do to stop herself from taking numerous points from them like Severus used to do to Gryffindors?  
  
"Okay guys. I'm going to keep this short and I've said this to every class so far so don't think I only mean it for you. This is directed at everyone,"  
  
The children looked at her, she continued. "Every other month I will have meetings with students to check up on your grades and talk about you improving and such. If you would like your meeting to go well then you will follow my class rules. They are simple enough to remember, you just have to make sure you don't break any of them. My first rule is that when I'm talking I don't want to hear anything but possibly a hand going up in the air. There will be no passing notes. If I find that you do, I will confiscate it, bring you up to the front of the class and read it out loud," some of the kids had looks of horror on their faces. She smiled, " Once a week I will assign an essay. It will be given at the beginning of the week and won't be due until the next Monday. I want all homework turned in on time and to your fullest effort," she thought for a moment. "Well, that seems to be it. Any questions?"  
  
Nobody answered. "All right, on with the lesson. What I'm going to have you do for the rest of the class time is..." Hermione frowned. She couldn't seem to remember what she was going to say. She shook her head.  
  
"What I was going to say is..." her vision seemed to blur. Colors were blending in and out of each other. Suddenly, she felt extremely dizzy. She frowned and tried to gain her balance by grabbing the desk next to her. She clenched the wood. The student in it backed away from her in fear. She could barely stand now. Some of the students were looking on in concern and seemed to be talking. She couldn't quite understand them, couldn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly, the ground seemed to fly towards her and it was the last thing she saw before blacking out.  
  
******  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. Her lids seemed extremely heavy. She couldn't make out where she was. What had happened? There were voices all around her. They sounded familiar. She looked around slowly and saw four figures. But who were they?  
  
"It is very unfortunate that she was to fall ill, especially in the middle of a class. On her first day too," was that Dumbledore? Someone else spoke.  
  
"She didn't just fall ill, sir," he spoke coldly. That was definitely was Severus. Hermione started to see a little clearer. She was in the hospital room. The four people appeared to be Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Severus, and Remus.  
  
Dumbledore and Severus were talking. Remus was sitting in a chair by the side of her bed looking at them. And Madame Pomfrey was busying herself around the room. She went over to Hermione, who pretended to be asleep, and dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth.  
  
"Something in the food must've been bad..." she said.  
  
"House elves DO NOT make bad food, Poppy. It was something else," came Severus' voice. Hermione lifted her eyes a little so she could see. Madame Pomfrey had her hands on her hips and a sour look on her face.  
  
"Are you trying to say that the poor girl was POISONED?" she asked sarcastically. Serverus gave her a look of annoyance.  
  
"That is EXACTLY what I'm saying,"  
  
Dumbledore spoke up. "Severus, don't jump to conclusions. Why would she be poisoned? It's must just be the flu or something,"  
  
Hermione frowned, that didn't seem like something Dumbledore would say...  
  
"Look, Posna is a very simple potion that poisons its drinker. Although, the ingredients are hard to find... I'd know it when I saw it... and I'm seeing it now,"  
  
Remus stood up now but he still had his hand on the edge of the bed. "I agree with Severus, Headmaster. Hermione came to me with some...interesting news today," Severus looked over at him and Hermione couldn't tell which emotion his eyes held. Thankfulness, curiosity, and maybe...was that..jealousy? Remus continued, "She informed me that she thought there might be someone after her. And, after the events of earlier...I wouldn't doubt it. I think that some Death Eaters are planning on taking revenge and our Miss Granger. She been getting threat letters and now she's fallen ill and I think it's highly possible that she was indeed poisoned. I was meaning to set up a meeting with you, Albus, but didn't get a chance to talk to you until now," and with that he sat back in his chair.  
  
"Remus, I don't think that anyone's after Hermione. We should just drop this whole thing," Dumbledore said. Remus gave him and odd look as if something was wrong.  
  
"Albus, I really think we should look into this. Hermione's life may be at strike. It couldn't hurt just to watch her for a bit," he said.  
  
"I don't want carrying this out. There's no reason to be concerned,"  
  
Remus looked worried and glanced back at Hermione. Noticing she was awake he hurried to her side.  
  
"Hermione, you're...how are you feeling?" he said. She started to speak.  
  
"I..." but it was too hard. Her throat hurt so bad it was as if a knife had been jammed down there. Remus grabbed her hand.  
  
"It's okay," he said before whispering so that only Hermione could hear, "We'll find who's after you...even if we have to go behind the Headmaster's back..."  
  
  
  
A/N!: Ok, that probably seemed like a pointless chapter. But stuff that's going to come up in the future depends on stuff that was here so I hope ya'll were paying attention. Especially when she was getting the letters, the lunch scene, and when she was in the hospital wing. This story's just getting started.... 


End file.
